Dragons Return for War
by PercyxThalia Should Be Canon
Summary: A Imperial is sentenced to die but is saved by the one he is destined to destroy. Can he go against Fate and the God's?


**Chapter 1: I Wake Up In A Fantasy.**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around as I saw that my hands were bound and I was in a carriage headed to someplace and I noticed a blonde haired man look at me in relief. "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And the thief over there." the man said to me as I then turned to look at the other man and saw him glare that the blond haired man. the man turned to stare at me as he growled out. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." the blond haired man laughed hollowly as he replied to the mans rhetorical statement. "We are all brothers in binds now, horse thief." My head turned to the sound of the imperial drivers voice barking out, slightly irritated. "Shut up back there!" I then turned to look at the man beside me as I noticed that, along with being bound, the man was also gagged.

"What's wrong with him?" the brown haired man said as he looked at the black caped man sitting next to me. the blonde haired man glared in the man next to him as he said proudly with a large smile on his face. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The other man turned to stare to Ulfric in awe and fear as he said, scared out of his mind. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" the blonde haired man gave a hollow laugh as he looked down at his lap, replying. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

At those words the other man started to freak as he started to mumble to himself. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The man was taken out of his thoughts as the blonde man asked him. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" the man snapped back to reality as he glared at the man and hissed out. "Why do _you_ care?" the blond man smiled sadly as he replied somberly and looked back down at his lap."A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." the other man lost is anger as he looked down at his feet and replied quietly. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." We passed through the front gates of a large city and I heard an imperial, a woman by the sound of the voice, yell out. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" and an older man replied as I assumed this man was 'General Tullius'. "Good. Let's get this over with."

the Horse Thief started to freak as I looked passed the man in gold armor and glared at the woman Imperial and thought. _'I don't know why, but I really hate you right now...'_. The man across from me smiled and said. "I'm Ralof." I smiled as I replied. "I'm Richard Lupus." I then heard the Horse Thief mumble. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." I shook my head as I heard Ralof snort as he glared at Tullius and as he talked his tone went from snide to forlorn. "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

We parked next to the other carriages as the woman's voice from earlier barked out harshly. "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" the brown haired man freaked even more then before as he asked. "Why are we stopping?" Ralof replied with a somber laugh. "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." the other man really freaked then as he yelled out, totally panicking. "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof glared at the man as he sneered slightly at the man's fear of dying. "Face your death with some courage, thief." the man stared at Ralof truly scared as he replied. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" the female Imperial barked out orders, ignoring the Horse thief's cry. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof sneered as we got off the Carriage. "Empire loves their damn lists."

A man called out a name and I sighed as I waited to die. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof sighed sadly as he mumbled to himself. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" the Imperial barked out two names as the Horse Thief freaked again. "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir yelled out as he stared to run. "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" The Imperial woman yelled out as Lokir ran. "Halt!" When Lokir didn't head her warning, she yelled out. "Archers!" and six arrows penetrated Lokir's body as he fell to the cobble stones dead. The man holding the list looked at me and asked confused. "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Lupus of Solitude." I said to the man as I glared at the armored woman. the man turned to the woman as he asked confused. "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list." the Captain matched my glared as she smirked at me and I glared harder at her next words. "Forget the list. He goes to the block." she said to him as I saw the man visibly look at the woman in shock but schooled his emotions. "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." I followed the woman to stand next to the other prisoners as an older man in his early to mid sixties walk up to Ulfric and I listened in on what the man had to say. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." I raised my eyebrow at that as I saw a man get be headed and I heard the captain yell out for the next prisoner.

I walked up to the slab as I heard a loud roar in the distance and I felt a boot on my back as I was pushed to my knees and I looked at the Headsman. The roar was louder in my ears as the hooded man raised his axe to loop my head off. I looked a little to my left as I saw a dragon land on the Keep. The dragon was a quadripedal lizard like beast with blazing red eyes and scales as black as night. The dragon's wingspan was about the sized of two fully grown men standing on each others shoulders. The dragon looked at me for a few seconds before it roared and large rocks started to fall from the sky.

I stood up as my vision cleared and I ran to safety. I leaned against the far wall as I took in large gulps of air and shivered. _'Why did that dragon save me? What makes me so special?'_ I thought to myself as I stood back up and followed Rolaf up the steps and stopped as I moved quickly to the wall as the wall was blasted open and fire surged through and the dragon lifted off as I jumped to the next building. I then found the guard that had the list earlier and started to follow him.

We pushed against the wall as I saw the dragon land and I heard a voice in my head say. _'I know you are there Dovahkin... I can wait a few more days...'_ The dragon lifted off and we made it to the Keep as Hadvar cut the bindings off my wrists.

 **This is my first Skyrim fic. Ideas are welcome. Flames will be used to keep me warm and will be ignored.**


End file.
